Mave's way or the highway
by Tyr
Summary: The G-Boys get a new writer for the show. What will happen?? God only knows...That would be me. Caution this contains *slash*


Gundam Fic  
  
Mave: Okay people lets see those smiles!  
Heero: Oh great. Little miss happy is here.  
Mave: This episode I was thinking that we could have more positive things in it, with a good plot, and no fighting! Doesn't that sound like fun!  
Duo: (mumbling) No fighting! What are you a crazy lunatic?   
Trowa: (also mumbling) Wasn't that obvious!  
*Mave keeps talking on and on. Without her smile or perky voice going away. Did I mention that she is also wearing a pink frilly dress. Then suddenly she stops. Her smile is gone. All of the Gundam pilots star at her. *  
Quatra: Are you okay? *No response *  
Wufei: Well at least she shut up. *They all continue talking *  
*She snaps out of it*  
Wufei: (mumbling) I knew it couldn't last forever.  
Mave: What? Where am I? What am I wearing?  
Quatra: Calm down. We're your friends. We will help you!  
Wufei: (mumbling) Speak for yourself.  
Mave: I don't need your help! *She says so confidently*  
Mave: I know who all of you are. I'll be right back.  
*She returns 2 minutes later wearing all black and a shirt that says life sucks*  
Duo: Hey hot stuff!  
Mave: If you want to keep those vocal cords I wouldn't say that again. * Everyone looks at her shocked *  
Quatra: What just happened to you? Not that we don't like the change or anything.  
Mave: A war had just ended inside my head.  
Duo: What do you mean?  
Mave: You know. Good and evil. That war just ended inside my head. And well I won!  
Heero: Which side are you?  
Mave: the evil side.  
Wufei: You should have a rematch until your good side wins.  
Mave: (Mave trying to speak will laughing hysterically) Oh so you want to be stuck with little miss happy?  
All Gundam pilots: No!!!!  
Mave: Well then lets get back to business. I'm the boss you do what I say! Okay?  
All the pilots: Yyyes.  
Mave: Here is what I was thinking. Fighting, fighting, fighting, destruction, fighting, and a good story line.  
Duo: I think I'm gonna like this girl.  
Mave: Girl! You will not refer to me as girl! You will refer to me as Boss. And if you get on my good side you can call me Boss.  
Quatra: So we can't call you Mave at all?  
Mave: Only if you become my friend you can call me Mave  
But believe me that is highly unlikely.  
* 5 minutes later *  
Mave: Lets see what I had written down earlier. Things needed for next fan fic. Pink pony, happy faces, party hats, fake smiles for the Gundam pilots, and a wedding ring for Heero and Relina.  
Heero: What!?!  
Mave: Well we are sooo not using any of that.  
Duo: Oh! But Heero was so looking forward to marrying Relina.  
Heero: I'll kill you!  
Mave: I'll have none of that when the camera's not rolling. Heero would you even consider dating Relina?  
Heero: I would rather kill myself.  
* Mave thinking of how to torcher Heero *  
Mave: But you've already tried to do that.  
* All of the Gundam pilots are laughing at Heero while Heero pouts*  
Mave: Okay well it's time to get started on the fan fic. To start with Wufei you are a jealous exboyfriend who bets up any guy who asks your ex out.   
Wufei: What! But girls are so...* Mave stars at him as if daring he to say it *  
Mave: What's that Wufei?  
Wufei: * looking slightly scared * Oh. Nothing.  
Mave: That's what I thought. Now back to the fan fic. Duo you are going to be brave and ask his ex out. Heero you are going to be going out with Relina.  
Heero: WHAT!?!  
Relina: Yes!  
Mave: And I don't want any arguing about your parts. Quatra you will just give out advice to everyone, and Trowa you will be at just the right place at just the right time to mock people. Any questions?  
* They all put up their hands *  
Mave: Any questions that don't include arguing?  
* Everyone but Wufei and Duo put their hands down *  
Wufei and Duo: Who plays the girl?  
Mave: I'm glad you asked that.  
Heero: (mumbling) She's glad? Now I've seen everything.  
Mave: I heard that. It's my friend Naden.  
* Naden walks in the room *  
Duo: Hey you're hot!  
* Naden moves angrily towards him and tries to kill him. Mave grabs her by the arm *  
Mave: Hey we need him for the fan fic!  
Naden: Can't you change it?!  
Mave: No! Tell you what after the fan fic if you still feel like killing him then you can. Okay?   
Naden: *sigh* Okay.   
Dou:I'm not sure that I like this arrangement  
Mave: Well you don't really have any say in the mater. Lets get started.  
Duo: (whispers into Mave's ear) Are you sure it's safe to work with her?  
Mave: No. Infact it's especially not safe to work with both of us together.  
Duo: Why?  
Mave: Because we talk.  
* Duo walks away confused about what Mave just said. Naden walks up to Mave. *  
Naden: So what did you say to him?  
Mave: Oh well I just confused him by saying that you and me talk.  
Naden: He didn't get it?  
Mave: Not one bit.  
Ndaen: He should pay for his stupidity.  
Mave: I agree.  
* Both start chackaling like witches. All of the Gundam pilots stare at them nervously. *  
Mave: I've changed my mind. We are going to play a game.  
Duo: * asking nerously * what kind of game?  
Mave: A survival game with two teams. One if the teams are the hunters, and the other team is the hunted.  
Relina: Can I be on Heero's team.  
Mave: No! I pick the teams. Heero, Quatra, Wufei, Trowa, and Naden you're all on my team. Relina you're on Duo's team.  
Relina: * sounding excited * Really!  
Mave: * also sounding excited * Yeah. You're the hunted.  
* Duo and Relina run off screaming like girls. Well the others just start sharpening their blades. *   
Heero: I like the way you pick your teams, but why hunt Relina. I mean we could all see that coming for Duo, but Relina?  
Trowa: What have a soft spot for your girlfriend?  
Heero: * Heero starts running towards Trowa *I'll kil youuuu!!  
Mave: But I'll kill you first if you don't stop fighting, and go after Duo and Relina!  
* Heero and Trowa stop fighting immediately and run of with weapons in hand, the way Duo and Relina went *  
* Eventually Mave's team ambush Duo and Relina in a clearing. *   
Duo: * begging, with a slight whimper *Pleaseeeee. Have mercyyy. Can we at least play another game?  
Mave: What kind of game did you have in mind?  
Duo: * not whimpering any more * Well spin the bottle / 7 minutes in heaven?  
Mave: But you have to kiss the person it lands on no matter what.  
All Gundam pilots: * all staring at Naden and Mave, but also thinking (there has to be a catch, she has to have something up her sleeve) *All rigghhhttttt.  
* Suddenly they all appear at Mave's house *  
Quatra: What just happened?  
Mave: I transported us to my house.  
Duo: So is the closet going to be your room?!* Duo starts to nug Mave with his elbow *  
Mave: Remember what I said about those vocal cords of yours... I meant it.  
* Duo shuts up immediately. They all sit down in a circle with a bottle in the middle *  
Naden: I'll go first just to get it over with. * She spins the bottle. It lands on Quatra, Quatra tries to hide his smile *  
Mave: You two have to go into my room, and come back out in 7 minutes.  
* They both head into the room. 7 minutes latter Quatra comes out with a dazed look on his face, and Naden's lipstick is just smudged *  
Mave; * whispers to Naden * so you gave him the good treatment. I knew you liked him.  
* Naden just smiles and sits back down *  
Heero: My turn. * He spins the bottle. It lands on Mave *  
* They head into the room. 7 minutes later they come out like they did nothing. Before they start up again all of the guys crowd around Heero*  
Trowa: Well spill.  
Heero; All I'll say is if I die now I'd die a happy man.  
Wufei: She's that good of a kisser?  
Heero: Better. If that is what heaven is really like then I certainly wouldn't mind dieing right now.   
Naden: Did you really kiss him?  
Mave: Yes.  
Naden: And....  
Mave: He is the best kisser I've ever kissed.  
Naden: So He's your first?  
Mave: Quatra was your first. Heero was my 20th .  
Duo: My turn.  
* The bottle spins and lands on Mave *  
Duo: Oh yeah* Heero gets a really angry look on his face. Duo and Mave head in to the other room. 7 minutes later they come back out, Duo can hardly walk and is grasping his unmentionable. *  
Quatra: Are you all right?  
Duo: * in a squeaky high pitched voice * Never been better. * Has some problems sitting back down.  
Heero: * trying to hold back his laughter (for once)* what happened?  
Duo: Well she kissed me. And boy is she a good kisser. Then she kneed me really hard in the Groin.  
Heero: So. Instead of playing this game anymore, why don't we play truth or dare? * Mave gives him a very nasty look. * If that's all right with you Mave?  
Mave: Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be? I mean you did mention it Heero. But don't make the mistake again, of suggesting something without my permission!  
  
To be ....dun.....dun.....dun......continued  



End file.
